inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 7
Hiyo! this is the 7th chapter in the Kaiousei Gakuen series, If you wanna go back to the main page, Click that link thing! There could be some violence and romance in this chapter so beware and part of this will be writen from Tsurugi's opinion.... Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kariya Masaki ??? Evil Guy Last time..... Kira and Tsurugi found out that Akuji put them on Facebook! Kira demanded him to take the comment off but he couldnt.....Then they had a match: Kira and Gemini VS Tsurugi, Akuji and Jason. But Jason seemed more serious when playing.....In the middle of the match, a new guy came along called Hanikamiya Tasuku. he watched the team play. When the match ended someone came along and hurt the team. He was revealed to be Kariya Masaki! Your Mine Now.... At the pitch.... Me: Kariya........He said that he was going to destroy us.... Tsurugi: but he woulnt do such a thing! Me: Mabye someone is controling him.... Gemini: It did seem like it though....when that guy came along and said 'come Kariya' Akuji: that older guy looked like he was in his twentys....about.... Jason looked at Akuji. His eyes had turned back to normal...... Akuji: Oh! Sorry you guys...that was- Tasuku: Its ok! Lets carry on playing! He tryed to sound happy but i shook my head. Me: no......We cant.....not until Kariya- Tsurugi: no but Kira, if we practice, we will be stonger and mabye we will defeat him! Gemini: and then he will come to his senses again! Me: sorry Tasuku! Your right! Tasuku: Really? Uh...gosh! Akuji: Ok! Lets play! Team: Yeah! ???: Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Huh? what are you doing. ???: I just.....steped through the time hole...and- Akuji: the time hole? ???: O...Oh...Uh...Yeah...he he! Me: do you play soccer? ???: Yeah! I love it! Me: I'm Kira Kotoni! ???: I'm Miku Kiseki....Nice to meet you..... Me: cool! this is my team! Tsurugi, Gemini, Akuji, Jason and Tasuku! Kii: Wow! You can call me Kii-chan.....If you want! Me: do you want to play? Kii: Is it ok if i watch....just to see how you play! Me: Ok! Tell me if you want to play! We all step onto the pitch. Akuji: hold it in......Kaguyo..... the Match starts. Its Me, Tasuku and Tsurugi VS Gemini, Akuji and Jason. Its Akuji's kickoff. Akuji: Gemini! Gemini: Ok! I got it! Me: Now.....Its time.....to show you my keshin! My keshin is released. Me: Chuujistu Z Hime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gemini: Ok! how about this! Kurai Akuma no Joo!!!!!!!!! We were battling for the ball. i got it in the end. Me: Oh yeah! Tsurugi: Pass! I pass to Tsurugi. Tsurugi: Death.......Drop! Jason: Burning Catch! He saved it just barely.... Jason: Phew! Nice shot! Jason throws the ball to Akuji. Akuji: I'm gonna make a long shot! Gemini: Go for it! Tasuku: Kira! Get in the goal! Me: got it! Kii: this is soooo tense! I wonder who will win? Me: its us for sure! Gemini: no way! its us! Akuji's eyes turn yellow again. its Kaguyos turn Kaguyo: come then you small fry! Me: Hey! what was that for? Kaguyo: heh! Enternal Flame Storm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Woah! Come Kotoni! Gotta save this..... Just as it reaches the goal. somebody out of nowhere intercepts the pass easily. Kii: who was that? Me: not you again! It was Kariya. Kariya: seems like you lot havent changed since our last meeting..... Me: do you expect us to train up in a few hours? Kariya: Hmm.....Your were always the fiery one, wernt you? Me: shut up! Gemini: dont! your just making her more annoyed! Kariya looks at Gemini and smiles evily. Kariya: If i were you, i would keep your mouth shut missy! Gemini: grr! What cheek! Tsurugi: and if i were you Kariya, i would step away from Kira and Gemini before i tear you to pieces! Kaguyo: keep away from them! Kii: I.....whats happening? Tasuku: thats Kariya. he was one of Tsurugi and Kira's friends, but then he turned evil... Kii: So he was a nice person? Tasuku: apparently so.... Kariya: Oi! you two! shut up! Me: what has got into you recently? Kariya; Me? i was given power.....Lots of it. If it wasnt for master....I would of been dead gone by now. I slap Kariya in the face. Hard. Me: You! you were never like this. you were just a soccer loving boy and now you have grown into a hating, nasty kid! i cant belive you- He touches Geminis face and smirks. Gemini stands there looking shocked Tsurugi: RIGHT THATS IT! TAKE YOUR HAND OFF OF HER FACE! Kariya does so. I run to the pitch. Me: If you want to express your feelings, take it out on the pitch. In other words, lets battle! Kariya: fine. Me VS all of you. Kii: including me? Kariya: Why have we got a newbie? Tasuku: shut your face you! The match starts with Tsurugi's kickoff. Akuji, Tsurugi and Gemini are at the front, Me, Tasuku and Kiseki are on midfield and Jason is goalkeeper. Me: Ok guys! lets win! Team: Yeah! Kariya: ha! fools..... Peep peep! Tsurugi passes it to Akuji but the ball is taken off of him easily. Akuji: Gemini! Tsurugi! Tsurugi trys to slide tackle but it fails. Gemini: Time travel! Kariya isnt fooled. He feints past. Gemini: What? He then kicks the ball hard at all three of them. Akuji: Ouch! Tsurugi: Akk! Gemini: Waa! Tasuku: W...What just happened? Before he knew it. Kariya kicked it at Tasuku and Kii-Chan. Kii: Kotoni.....Its up to you! Me: Ok! But Kariya kick the ball at Jason. He click his fingers and he was right infront of me. Kariya: well......whos more powerful now? I step back. Me: It was never to be the strongest! We played soccer for fun! Kariya: GAH!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He kick the ball at me too. I fell to the floor in pain. we were all down. Then the evil guy came along. None of us could hear what they were saying. Evil guy: Nice work Kariya. Kariya: what do we do now? Evil guy: hmm.....Take two of the members. If we do that, then they can tell us everything about Kaiousei and then- Kariya: Fine.....which Two. Evil guy: the two girls infront of you. Kariya: Ok.....Master. I open my eyes. The evil guy places one finger on my forehead. I feel really sleepy.....He does the same to Gemini too. We both fall asleep....... Tsurugi's view..... I look up........ just about anyway. That evil guy is taking the two girls away! Me: Oi! You! Let go of her! But before i could run up to them, they were gone. Me: I'll get them back! Eveyone sits up. Kii: where is Kira and Gemini? Me: they got taken..... Tasuku: How? Me: they got put to sleep...... Akuji: what are we gonna do? Me: are you stupid or somthing? We gonna save Kira and Gemini! Tasuku: what got you so motivated? Me: they are our friends! remember? and Kira? she was much more than a friend to me.... Kii: Oohhh! Tsurugi has the hots for Kira! Jason; didnt you see on Facebook? *whispers* they go out! I gave Jason the evil death look. Jason: mep! Me: come you guys! Lets get them back! Team: Yeah! Kira's point of view..... I wake up in this big room. It looks dark and kind of Techno...... Me: Where the hell are we? Gemini wakes up. Gemini: Well.....It might there base? Kariya: Heh! your right! Me: grr! what are you gonna do with us? Kariya: what are we gonna do with you? We cant tell you that. Me: Grr..... Kariya: *Whispers in my ear* Its a secret! Me: Argh! Get me out of here! I try to get up and run but im tied up. Sit back down again. Kariya: ha ha ha! there is nothing you can do! Gemini: We will find a way out somehow! Kariya; you cant! want to know why? Me and Gemini: Tell us then! Why? Kariya: Because.....Your mine now.... Next Time..... the team try to save Kira and Gemini from Kariya's clutches. The evil guy tries to Brainwash the two girls but The team just come in on time! But they cant save them unless they beat Kariya! what will happen? will they beat Kariya? Kotoni~x 14:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog I'm Not Messy, I'm Creative.' Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series